Wolf Pile
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Stiles siempre se despierta en medio de un montón de hombres lobo y tiene un pequeño problema al querer tener relaciones con el alfa, su pareja, y el hecho de que haya seis personas con ellos en la cama. Traducción Autorizada por VioletHyena. Sterek.


Traducción autorizada por **VioletHyena**

**Resumen: **Stiles siempre se despierta en medio de un montón de hombres lobo y tiene un pequeño problema al querer tener relaciones con el alfa, su pareja, y el hecho de que haya seis personas con ellos en la cama.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. La historia es de VioletHyena, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Wolf Pile**

* * *

Stiles juraba que la suya era la forma de dormir más extraña del mundo. Porque cada mañana tenía que forcejear para salir de debajo de una pila de hombres lobo en busca de calor que hacían ruidos estúpidos y lastimeros y que se reunían a su alrededor a mitad de la noche. Siempre comenzaba con él y Derek en su agradable y cómoda cama de dos plazas en la tercera guarida de Beacon Hills; el nuevo sitio favorito que no era la destartalada y antigua mansión Hale o la trampa explosiva que era la vieja estación de tren. Sólo una cabaña de cazadores abandonada, oh, qué ironía. Pero era cálida y había sido abandonada por los humanos años atrás. Era segura y acogedora cuando encendían el fuego. ¿Y quién imaginaría que podía caber tanta gente en una cama? Era un milagro que nunca nadie se cayera.

Pero, como sea, la pila de lobos; siempre comenzaba con él y Derek, acurrucados, y Stiles prefería estar totalmente exhausto después de una rigurosa ronda de sexo, pero acurrucarse era totalmente aceptable. Parecía empezar siempre con Isaac; Stiles había observado múltiples noches mientras esto pasaba. Isaac y sus mullidos rizos entrarían silenciosamente, la puerta chirriando, y se dirigiría a la cama, apoyando su mentón en el colchón, mirándoles para que vieran sus grandes ojos bajo la luz de la luna. Por supuesto que Derek siempre se despertaba y emitía un ruido grave, que no era un gruñido, sino más una queja al darse la vuelta. Acercaría más a Stiles en sus brazos e Isaac se subiría a la cama y se acostaría a sus pies; preferiblemente sobre sus pies, según Stiles, para que así pudiera mantenerlos calientes; los hombres lobo eran como mini guardias de calentadores que desgarrarían las gargantas de los ladrones que intentasen irrumpir.

Bueno, después de Isaac sigue Boyd, que no pedía permiso si Isaac estaba allí porque debía ser una ley tácita que si uno de los betas se unía al montón, el resto también podía. Pero a Boyd le gusta entrar medio dormido, como si estuviese siguiendo el olor de Isaac, y se acurruca detrás de Derek, espalda contra espalda, pero su cabeza más cercana a Isaac, lo que sería un poco divertido desde una vista aérea, suponía Stiles.

Después de Boyd estaba Erica, pero a veces esta entra antes que Boyd, y se arrima hacia Stiles y a veces Stiles se despertaba viendo un bonito par de senos. Y eran encantadores, en serio, pero Derek probablemente se enojaría si se daba cuenta de que Stiles estaba viendo los pechos de la chica beta. Pero afortunadamente esta se ponía una camisa o bata para ir a la cama, así no pasaba con frecuencia. Sin embargo, se veía graciosa con el cabello desgreñado, y si alguien se acostaba sobre este, no tenía un bonito despertar.

Y hasta este día, Stiles todavía no ha visto a Peter colarse, pero realmente le asusta, porque suele acomodarse entre él y Erica, e incluso se ha arrimado hacia Stiles como si fuese completamente natural y Peter no fuese un psicópata resucitado que intentó morderle, casi mató a Lydia, y que a veces también coquetea con la mamá de Scott. Espeluznante. Pero sorprendentemente suave y mimoso, y Stiles estaba avergonzado de siquiera pensar eso.

Ahora, lo MÁS EXTRAÑO era cuando las otras dos partes se unían a su pequeña reunión, y cada vez era más extraño por el hecho de que parecía suceder más y más cada noche. Ok, Scott tenía una excusa, él y Allison habían vuelto a romper y estaba solo, así que dormía acurrucado hacia las cabezas de Stiles y Derek, respirando sobre el cabello de Stiles en la mañana y babeando un poco, lo que era asqueroso. Adorable, pero tan asqueroso. Pero JACKSON, de todas las personas, completaba su pequeño nido sin ninguna razón aparente. Y NO era adorable que él y Peter se acurrucaran con más frecuencia. Oh, Dios, si tenían un hijo bastardo, Stiles tendría que suicidarse.

Pero así era cómo Stiles se despertaba, más o menos, una sauna de ronquidos y gemidos caninos, aliento de lobo en su cabello, y desnudez, porque en serio, Erica era la única que se ponía una camisa para ir a la cama. Era un pozo de testosterona que le hacía sentirse incómodamente a gusto, cuando pensaba en ello. Para su sorpresa, habían muy pocas mañanas incómodas, excepto por Scott cuando lo confrontabas por ello, y Jackson, que lo negaba por completo; y negaba gimotear en su sueño hasta que Peter se acurrucaba contra él.

Además, era una aventura divertida cuando tenía que hacer pis y debía liberarse del agarre de hierro de Derek, apartar la pierna de Peter fuera de su camino, esquivar la saliva de Scott y sacar los pies de su calentador natural para dirigirse al baño. Y entonces, cuando regresaba, Jackson usualmente se había movido hacia su lugar, lo que hizo a Stiles resoplar la primera vez que sucedió y maldecir a Jackson silenciosamente por ser un acaparador de atención, incluso durmiendo.

Afortunadamente, después de la primera vez que sucedió, Stiles descifró el funcionamiento de todo. Porque al principio era completamente espeluznante despertarse rodeado de hombres lobo. Estos con ropa interior o pantalones puestos, pero eso no dejaba de ser bastante desnudez. Y había sido mucho más incómodo la segunda vez, porque se había despertado excitado y quería subirse sobre Derek para conseguir su atención, pero Scott había estado babeando en su nuca, lo que mataba cualquier deseo que pudiera tener, y su pie estaba en la boca de Isaac, lo que hacía cosquillas, _Y _era asqueroso.

Pero, por suerte, estaba saliendo con el alfa, y después de una conversación con Derek sobre el hecho de que era natural para los hombres lobo y lobos apilarse juntos para conservar el calor y como una experiencia de vinculación afectiva, Derek aclaró que si Stiles quería tiempo a solas, él despejaría la habitación. Por supuesto que Stiles tenía que probar esta teoría.

Ignorar el obstáculo que era la compañía inoportuna fue difícil al principio, pero eventualmente Stiles logró reunir el valor para besar a Derek de manera que dejara saber al alfa durmiente que su pareja se sentía juguetona. Stiles recordaba los ojos de Derek saltando cuando este despertó, soltando el gruñido más grave y estruendoso que Stiles había oído jamás. No era amenazante, o al menos no era un gruñido que amenazara con cortarle la cabeza. Pero la reacción de los demás en la cama fue todo un caos. Cada cabeza se levantó de su posición para alzar las orejas y entonces salieron corriendo hacia la puerta, y Boyd tuvo que cerrar detrás de la manada, encerrando a Scott por una milésima de segundo antes de volver a abrir la puerta y luego cerrarla de golpe una vez más.

—Mierda. —Stiles echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, esta sintiéndose súbitamente fría con todos sus calentadores ausentes—. Eso fue tan genial —dijo, efusivo, haciendo que Derek sonriera con orgullo—. ¿Qué demonios fue ese ruido que hiciste?

—El ruido de "Tendré sexo con mi pareja. Justo ahora" —le dijo Derek, mordisqueando la mandíbula de Stiles, que parpadeó con sorpresa.

—¿Hay un ruido para eso? —reflexionó en alto, entonces miró a Derek—. ¿Qué otros hay? ¡Ey! ¿Hay uno que se llame "Alguien vaya a prepararme un sándwich porque estoy muriendo de hambre"? ¿O "alguien vaya por un café, tengo una resaca horrible"? —Derek había parado con la primera pregunta estúpida y levantó la cabeza lentamente, mirando a Stiles con una ceja arqueada hasta que este se percató de que estaba arruinando la atmósfera.

—Hay un sonido de "fue una falsa alarma" —dijo Derek, y Stiles se mordió el labio inferior, decidiendo que no quería escuchar ese. Derek seguía con una ceja arqueada y Stiles se volvió a deslizar sobre las sábanas almizcleñas.

—¿Cómo haces el sonido de sexo? Fue sexy —dijo, y Derek se acomodó sobre Stiles con una sonrisa de satisfacción, volviendo a demostrar el sensacional ruido que Stiles podía escuchar en sus huesos y que le hacia balbucear. Incluso trató de imitar el ruido, haciendo que Derek riera por lo bajo, casi a carcajadas.

—Casi. —Derek lo hizo de nuevo y deslizó sus manos hacia la parte superior del cuerpo de Stiles—. Tienes que salir de tus entrañas. Siéntelo. —Derek lo volvió a hacer, grave y despacio, su cara realmente cercana a la de Stiles. Este se enfocó y soltó un ruido menos potente, pero muy parecido y con la misma profundidad, con algo de esfuerzo—. Sexy. —Derek le sonrió y Stiles se sonrojó con orgullo. Entonces se percató de que esas reuniones de hombres lobo en su cama hacían que Derek estuviera más calmado en la mañana.

—¡Lo captamos! ¡Están teniendo Sexo! ¡Cállense y háganlo ya! —gritó Scott después de su pequeña sesión de tutoría, y Stiles se echó a reír, olvidando lo bien que podía oír la manada. Era encantador y un poco vergonzoso al mismo tiempo.

Bueno, Stiles podía lidiar tres de cinco veces con cuatro compañeros de cama y dos de cinco con otros seis. Había muy pocas desventajas frente a los beneficios. Tenía que ser la mejor forma de ahorrar energía para el invierno, con sus mini calentadores acurrucados aún con más fuerza. Además, un Derek feliz significaba un Stiles eufóricamente feliz, y toda la cuestión de la manada estaba haciéndosele menos extraña y con más sensación a familia, con tíos separados y primos maliciosos, pero, ey, todas las familias tenían sus peculiaridades.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Me pareció de lo más adorable, así que no podía no traducirlo, so…

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
